My Little Angel
by Mintsticks
Summary: Tyson Granger is an angel prince on a mission. He must go to Earth with his friend, Max, in order to observe the human race. But, what will really be waiting for him? TyKa and minor MaRe.
1. Day One, and I’m Already in Trouble

**Mint**: Okay! The idea I've been thinking over for a while now has finally come together! Are you ready for a new story?!

**Kai**: Hn.

**Ray**: What're you going to do to us this time?

**Tyson**: Yeah! And what about the next chapter for Seven Deadly Sins Anyone? Not that I'm looking forward to it . . .

**Max**: (Nod nod) Yeah!

**Mint**: (Sweat drops) I'm workin' on it! Do you know how hard it is to come up with the sins?! I still gotta come up with one more round!

**Kai**: . . . Whatever.

**Mint**: Ty, the warnings! Maxie, the disclaimer!

**Tyson****: The warnings are yaoi (boy x boy), language, violence, and male pregnancy!**

**Main pairing: Tyson x Kai**

**Side pairings: Max x Ray, Tala x Bryan (Maybe more later).**

**Max****: Mint doesn't own us or Beyblade!**

**Mint**: Let's get started!

* * *

My Little Angel  
______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Day One, and I'm Already in Trouble

(Tyson's POV)

Hello, my name is Tyson Granger, and I'm just your average, everyday angel. Literally. I have the petite body, fluffy white wings, and glowing halo thingy to prove it. I even wear a white robe! But, that's not the point. You see, I'm on a mission. At least once a year one of us is sent to Earth to check up on the humans. I mean, someone has to make sure the demons don't have free rain down there! And, this year that person just happened to be me. Oh, joy. Actually, I'm scared out of my mind! I've never been there before! I've only just now reached the appropriate age to go there, which is seventeen. I hope nothing goes wrong. Of course, it always does with me.

(Normal POV)

A blue haired angel looked down into the white swirly vertex that would lead him to Earth. "So, I just have to jump in there?"

"That's right," Kenny, the "technician angel", confirmed.

"Don't I get a helmet or something?" Tyson asked and laughed nervously.

"No need."

"But I'll be, like, freefalling!"

"You have wings, right? Use them."

"But, but!"

"No buts!" A strong man with icy blue hair yelled, causing the bluenette to jump.

"Geez, dad! Don't scare me like that!"

The big man sighed. "Listen, young one. Every boy your age, even if he is a prince, must go through this at least once in their life. Even I had to do it."

Prince Tyson frowned. "I thought being a prince would get me out of stuff like that."

"Buck up, little brother," a voice said behind them.

The bluenette gasped. "Hiro! I thought you were too busy learning king stuff to see me off!"

Prince, or soon-to-be-king, Hiro smiled at him softly. "I'm never too busy for you." His smile faded. "Even I had to go through what you're going through right now."

"But you won't be alone!" a hyper voice called out.

"Maxie! What do you mean?" the young prince asked and hugged his best friend.

"Being prince does give you some things! I have to go with you and make sure you don't get into any trouble again!"

"Again? I don't get into trouble THAT often."

"Really? Let's see . . ." The blond angel looked thoughtful. "There was the time you almost fell off that cloud, you lost your dog who also almost fell off the same cloud, you created a hurricane on Earth TWICE, you dropped a shoe into the portal causing it to knock over a candle on Earth which burnt down the church," he paused, "Did you ever get it back?"

"No . . ."

"_That _is why he's going with you," the angel king said and nodded. "Now, I must remind you before you go. Do NOT let anyone know what you are, especially not demons who may be disguised as humans. If they take you, which they would if they knew what, or _who_, you are, then they will have the upper hand." Angels and demons have never really been the best of friends . . .

"But how will I know if they're a demon?" Tyson asked.

"That's why you don't tell _anyone_," Hiro said.

"Yeah, okay . . ." the bluenette grumbled.

"Well, time to go!" the king boomed.

"What?! Can't we wait a few days? Maybe months? What about never?"

"Nope! Get it ready, Kenny!"

"Yes sir!" Kenny pushed a button and the swirly vertex glowed. Tyson and max stood on the edge of it and stared down with worry.

"Kenny, you traitor!" Tyson shouted.

"Okay, boys, time to go!" a pair of strong arms pushed them, and they fell in. "Good luck!" The king grinned.

"Father, when do you think he'll find a mate?" Hiro asked seriously.

"I'm not sure. He has his mother's looks, you know. She was quite popular. All the boys chased after her. I'm surprised all the boys aren't after him as well!"

Hiro sweat dropped. "You think he's going to end up with a guy?"

"Ha ha! Definitely. He'll meet a nice lad, get married, have kids . . ."

"Who do you think will carry the baby?" Kenny asked curiously.

They all thought about it. "Tyson," they agreed together.

***

"Your highness, are you okay?!" Max rushed over to the bluenette, who was lying on the ground, and helped him up.

"Y-yeah. Rough landing. And don't call me that! We're best friends, remember? And I don't think it would be a good thing if humans heard you calling me that." Tyson looked around and noticed they had landed in a forest.

Max nodded. "So, now what?"

"I guess we just watch the people of Earth?" The bluenette began to walk away when the blond angel stopped him.

"Wait! We can't go around with wings in broad daylight!"

The young prince blinked and looked at his wings. "Right! What do we do?" He grinned sheepishly.

Max sighed. "We have to pull them back in. It's not too hard to do. But when we need them again it might be a little painful!"

Tyson paled a little. "Uh, can't we just use coats or something?"

"Nope!"

"I was afraid of that . . ."

Max grinned and called his wings back. He flinched slightly. "See? Not too bad. You try!"

The bluenette closed his eyes and concentrated. "Hey, I think it's working! Ow! That stings!" The wings disappeared into his back.

"Don't worry. That part is over. You just have to worry about summoning them back sooner or later!" the blond exclaimed.

"Oh, joy."

"Come on! Let's look around!" Max ran towards the sound of honking and talking. Tyson followed after him.

"Right! The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go home!" He stopped. "Wait! The halos!"

"Put it in your pocket!"

"What?! If you haven't noticed, they're a little too big for that!"

"Just do it!" Max grabbed his halo and shoved it into his pocket.

"How'd you do that?!" Tyson reached for his halo and plucked it from its floating position on his head. "Like this?" He pushed it into his own pocket, and it went in. "Sweet! Hey, wait for me!"

***

"Your majesty, why did we come _here _of all places? I mean, I know no one in Hell suits your tastes, but finding a mate on Earth? Isn't that beneath you?"

"Don't you mean _above _him?"

Ray glared at Tala, who was snickering. "You know what I meant!"

"Would you two just _shut up_? You're getting on my last nerves!" Kai, the king of the underworld, yelled.

Tala blinked. "At least I'm not as annoying as those puny demons. They just never shut up!"

"If you don't shut your mouth right now, I'll make you into one of those puny demons."

Tala, the head general of Hell's army, closed his mouth quickly.

Ray, the Devil's main advisor, sighed. "Let's just get down to business so we can get out of here. Hey, what about her," he pointed to a blond girl, "or her?" he asked and pointed to a girl with red hair.

"Nah, doesn't look his type," Tala stated and shook his head.

"Since when did you make the decisions for him? He's _the Devil_! He could set your ass on fire right now if he wanted to," Ray retorted.

Kai growled. _It's tempting._ He blocked them out instead. _Let's see . . . too short, too blond- what are they, an elephant? Too freakishly tall, too ugly- what, did their mother dress them? This is hopeless- wait! _He froze when he noticed a petite blue haired boy with tan skin and stormy blue eyes. _Perfect. _"He's the one." The two bickering behind him stopped.

"Huh? Where?" Tala scanned the crowded area.

The dual haired Devil pointed towards the bluenette next to a blond boy. "Him."

The red haired demon whistled. "He's kinda cute." Kai glared at him. "Buuut he's yours!" Tala tried to recover. He looked harder at the boy. "He seems so . . . fragile and feminine."

Ray grinned, exposing his sharp teeth. "The blond is kind of sexy."

Tala gave him a look. "What happened to 'humans are beneath us'?"

Ray growled. "Shut it!"

"We'll follow them. Then, we'll take them when they're alone," Kai ordered. The other two nodded, and they began to stalk their prey.

***

"Whoa! Look at this, Max! Why don't we have one of these in Heaven?!" Tyson complained and pointed at the large building in front of him.

"Huh?" Max stood next to his friend and looked through the window. "Oh, it's an arcade! A friend of mine told me about them once! They hold a bunch of things called 'video games' that are used for fun!"

The bluenette pressed his face against the window. "Way cool! Hey, can we try?"

"Sure! I brought some Earth money just for this type of thing."

They entered the structure. "Wow! It's even better on the inside! Come on, I wanna try this one first!" Tyson pulled his best friend towards a flashy machine with loud music.

"What's it called?" Max looked at the letters on the machine. "Oh! It's Dance Dance Revolution! Sounds awesome!" They set up the game and chose a song.

They looked funny at first, since they were playing on standard mode for their first time, but soon they got the hang of it and were even able to beat expert. People began to crowd around them.

"No way! Look at those two go! They must be pros!"

"But I've never even seen them before! Maybe they're from out of town?"

"Does it matter? They're incredible!"

Tyson and Max began to laugh at all the attention they were getting. "This is so great! Look at all the people cheering us on!" Max yelled over the music and talking.

Tyson grinned mischievously. "Then why don't we give them a show they'll never forget?"

***

"Did you see that move?! I didn't even think it was possible!" a boy said as he left the arcade. More people followed after him since it was closing time, and the sun was already setting.

"I hope they come back tomorrow! I would love to see them again!"

"Hee hee! Thank you, thank you!" Tyson said and bowed as he and Max also left the building.

"Hey, Ty, where do you want to go next?" The blond boy asked.

"Hmm . . ." The bluenette's stomach growled, as did his friend's. "Hey, look over there!" He pointed to a small pizza shop. "They have pizza!"

Max sniffed the air. "Ooo . . . I can smell it from here! Let's go check it out!"

They hurried into the pizza shop and looked at the menu. "Everything looks sooo good! Can't we just order it all?" Tyson gave Max the best puppy dog eyes he could.

Max laughed. "Remember the last time you ordered everything off of a menu? Your tummy hurt for a week!"

The young prince pouted. "Fine. Can we at least get breadsticks and chicken wings with the pizza?"

The blond angel smiled. "Sure."

They sat down at an empty table and ordered their dinner. The first to come out was the wings. "Bon appétit!" Tyson took five, as did Max. They finished them just before the pizza and bread arrived. Tyson beamed and took two of each. "This is great!"

Max copied the bluenette. "You bet it is!"

Soon, their bellies were full and happy. "So, what next?" Tyson asked as he picked the food out of his teeth with a toothpick.

"We need to find a place to stay. I think I saw one on the way to the arcade. Let's go!" Max left the money on the table and pulled a grinning Tyson out the door.

***

"Here you are, boys! It's on the top floor," the person at the front desk of Hotel Galaxy said as he gave them the key cards.

"Hey, thanks!" Tyson took his key, followed by Max, and began walking towards the elevators. "Top floor, huh? I bet that means we get the best view of the city!" He pushed a button and they entered the fancy elevator. "So, Maxie, what do you think about the humans so far?"

"Hmm . . . Well, a lot of them seem really nice! Hey, maybe we'll have a good report when we return home! Heck, maybe we could come back here someday!"

They heard a _ding _and Max stepped off of the elevator first. Tyson came out next, only to bump into a big man. He fell to the ground with a _thud_. "Ow! Oh, hey, I'm sorry!"

"Watch it, little man!" The big guy looked closer at the bluenette. "Hah! Maybe I should say little _girl_. Ha ha ha!" He laughed and walked away.

The young prince growled. "Okay, he is so going on our 'not nice persons' list."

"Yeah." Max glared at the man's back and helped his friend up.

They entered their room, which was not too hard to find, and looked around. "Hey! This isn't too bad! Look! Look, look, look!"

"What is it, Ty? Whoa! A balcony! And it's _huge_! You could have a mini party on that thing!"

Tyson ran out onto the balcony while Max went to their room to set their bags down. Luckily, they had done their shopping before going into the arcade. The bluenette looked over the edge and stared in awe. _If I had my wings out right now, I would soar over this amazing city . . . _He sighed deeply and closed his eyes as he felt the wind tickle him softly.

"Hello, my darling."

The young prince's eyes shot open. "Who's there?!" He scanned the area, but saw no one. "Huh?"

"Up here."

Tyson looked up to see an older boy with . . . black wings?! _A demon?! _"W-who are you?!"

The dual haired boy landed gracefully in front of him. "Who am I? You aren't going to ask _what _am I?"

The bluenette froze. "Uh, oh, I just- Never mind! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm not going to tell you everything just yet. But I can tell you one thing. I'm here for you."

"H-here for me?! Why?!"

The young angel prince felt something sharp go into his neck and he let out a cry. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy your new home. I know it's not the happiest place around, but it is warm." The older boy chuckled. Tyson slowly began to fall to the floor. He thought he was going to hit the cold, hard ground but felt strong, warm arms wrap around him instead. "You will now be _mine _and mine alone." And, the darkness swallowed the bluenette.

"Ty, you should come inside for now. It's kinda chil-" Max's eyes widened. Before him stood a boy with black wings, and he was holding the young prince. "TYSON!" the blond screamed and charged at them. "LET HIM GO NOW!" He was about to strike the older boy, who was obviously a demon, when he felt something sharp go into his side. "No . . ." He fell into the arms of a demon with raven black hair.

"Mission complete. Can we please go now? Bryan is waiting for me," Tala said impatiently.

Kai smirked. "I've got what I want. We're heading back."

The trio took to the air with the two unconscious boys. "Where did we leave that damn portal again?"

Ray and Kai gave Tala a look. "You're stupid," Ray stated. Tala growled.

"Come on. I want to get home before tomorrow, if you don't mind." The Devil, being cautious with the fragile boy in his arms, soared over the city followed by his servants. His eyes glowed red and a black, dark glowing swirly vertex appeared. They flew through it and disappeared into the night . . .

* * *

**Mint**: I'm glad I came up with this when I did. I was about to give up!

**Kai**: (Growls) You hurt _my _Tyson _again_. And you made _me _do it!

**Ray**: Yeah! You hurt Maxie again!

**Mint**: (Sweat Drops) But, Tala was the one who shot them with the sharp thing that knocked them out!

**Tala**: (O.O) Why must you always blame _me_?!

**Mint**: Because it's true? And easy . . .

**Tala**: Grrr . . .

**Kai and Ray**: Better start running.

**Tala**: (Gulps and runs)

**Tyson and Max****: Please ****review**** before you go!**

**Tyson, Max, and Mint**: Night!


	2. Okay, We Got a Problem Here

**Mint**: . . .

**Kai**: Ahem.

**Ray**: Uh?

**Mint**: . . .

**Tyson**: Mint?

**Max**: Is everything okay?

**Mint**: . . . Is everything okay? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?! NO! I hate my stupid, evil, LAZY step father! (Growls) He is such a (Rants using colorful words)

**Bladebreakers**: (sweat drops)

**Tyson****: Mint does not own us or Beyblade!**

**Kai**: . . .

**Tyson**: (Looks at Kai) Please? I'll give you sex every night for a week!

**Kai****: (!) Yaoi (boy x boy), language, violence, gets a little intimate, and male pregnancy!**

**Mint's cat**: Mint would like to thank the reviewers!

RobbXmonXlover: Thank you very much! I knew I had a good _and _original idea. Not to brag, of course. (XD) (Eyes widen) Wow, I've really changed. Anyway, just wait and see what happens later on! There's a reason I made Hiro the one who will become the king of Heaven. (Winks) There! That's your only hint! (Grins)

horsegirl08: Thank you for reading AND reviewing!

Lady Kirei: Hee hee . . . I've got it all planed out! They won't know until (Covers mouth) Oops! Don't want to spoil it!

DarkerKill: I'm glad you like it! I hope to update almost every day, but with my STUPID, LAZY, WICKED step father I'm not so sure if that's possible. (Frowns) BUT I will try! (Cackles)

wolfeye624: Thanks for loving it! That's why I'm here! To write stories everyone will love. (Nods)  
**Tala**: Not EVERYONE loves them. Have you even asked _us_, the ones who have to suffer through your stories?  
**Mint**: (Glares at Tala) You. Love. It.  
**Tala**: (Sweat drops)  
**Mint**: Anyway, I will definitely continue it!

Here we go!

* * *

My Little Angel  
______________________________________________________________________________

_In the Last Chapter_

_The trio took to the air with the two unconscious boys. "Where did we leave that damn portal again?"_

_Ray and Kai gave Tala a look. "You're stupid," Ray stated. Tala growled._

"_Come on. I want to get home before tomorrow, if you don't mind." The Devil, being cautious with the fragile boy in his arms, soared over the city followed by his servants. His eyes glowed red and a black, dark glowing swirly vertex appeared. They flew through it and disappeared into the night . . ._

Chapter 2: Okay, We Got a Problem Here

A blue haired teen slept peacefully in a huge bed with red silk sheets, covers, and pillows. The rest of the room was the same red with black and gold mixed into the designs. It was a room fit for a king. Or, king of Hell, the Devil. Tyson moaned softly as he finally came too. His stormy blue eyes opened slowly. "Ugh . . . Five more minutes . . ." He closed them again. Five seconds later, they snapped back open. "Ahhh!" he cried out and sat up sharply. He groaned and held his head. "Shouldn't have . . . gone so fast." After the room stopped spinning he was finally able to get a good look at it. He looked down and noticed his clothes were different too. He was wearing a red tunic and black jeans. "W-where am I? What happened?" The events of the past night came flooding back into his mind. "That's right!" He jumped up onto the bed and got into the defensive stance. He scanned the room, hoping that the dual haired demon who had taken him wasn't there. No one _was_ there. He sighed and plopped down onto the bed. _Hey, this is nice . . ._

"I'm busy right now. Talk to me about it later."

He froze.

"Yes, but this is important, your majesty!"

The voices were coming from outside the door!

"I will take care of it later! Do you want me to throw you into the pits for a week for disobeying me?"

"N-n-no! L-l-later t-then!"

He heard a pair of footsteps hurry off. Then, the door knob began to turn slowly. He gasped, hid under the covers, and closed his eyes quickly. _Maybe if I play dead he'll leave me alone! No, wait, that's stupid! Then he'll just throw _me _into the pits! Whatever those are . . . _Soft footsteps came close to the bed, and someone sat down next to the bluenette. He felt a hand go through his hair gently.

"He's still out . . . Maybe I overdid it? I hope he wakes soon. But he does look really cute like that . . ."

He felt the hand go to his back and rub it. It sent shivers down his spine.

"He's cold . . ."

The blankets around his petite figure were tucked tighter around him.

"I'll see you soon, precious . . ."

The weight on the bed lifted, and whoever it was left. The bluenette sat up when he heard the door shut softly. He could not believe what just happened. A demon being nice to him? He even sounded worried! _Now's not the time for that! I have to find a way out. _He cautiously approached the door and opened it slightly. He popped his head out to see if the coast was clear and saw a grand staircase. He must be on the second floor! _Oh no! Someone's coming! _He closed the door and leaned against it, his heart beating faster. Two minutes later he looked out again and sighed in relief. _Time to go! _He slipped out the door and carefully made his way down the stairs.

"You there!"

His eyes widened and he stopped. "Y-yes?" _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. _He turned around to face a gray haired demon.

"Where do you think you're going? The party hasn't even begun yet. Go back to your room and change into your gown, miss. I'm sure the Devil would not appreciate anyone leaving his _special _party early."

_What?! He thinks I'm a girl?! _He sighed inwardly. _I'm not surprised. A lot of people think I'm a girl . . . _He blinked when realization hit him. _Hey! The demons aren't treating me badly! In fact, they're being nice! They wouldn't be nice if they knew I was an angel, which means they _don't _know!_ "Uh, I'm sorry! I got lost on my way to the ladies room!" _I'll play along, for now._

"I'd be happy to escort a beautiful lady such as yourself. Follow me." He had hoped to ditch the demon but followed him anyway. "Are you excited to see who it is?" the demon asked as they were walking.

"See who what is?"

The demon grunted. "You don't know? It's only the biggest news. The Devil's finally found a mate."

The bluenette paled. _Mate? Oh no . . . Don't tell me _I'm _the one this party is for! Who's this Devil guy, anyway? _He thought about last night. _Oh! It must've been the guy with the two different hair colors!_

"Here you are. Better be quick. The party will begin any time now. My name's Bryan, by the way."

Tyson nodded and entered the woman's bathroom. _How embarrassing . . . _he looked around, hoping to find a window or some way out. Of course, there wasn't any.

"WHAT?!"

Suddenly, he heard a big explosion outside the restroom.

***

"How could you imbeciles lose him?! Find him at once!" Kai yelled at his servants. He was seething mad.

"We're sorry, your highness! We'll find him at once!" a maid said and hurried off.

Bryan rushed up the stairs to see what was happening. "Your highness, what's wrong?"

"My mate is lost, that's what's wrong!" The dual haired Devil started to calm down slightly, but he still looked worried.

"My lord, what does he look like?"

Tala entered the room and leaned against the wall. "He's got dark, navy blue hair and a petite figure. He even looks . . . feminine. Like a girl," the red haired demon said. Bryan paled.

"No . . ."

"What?" Tala asked.

"I-I think I saw him."

"WHAT?!" Kai looked ready to strangle him. "WHERE?!"

"H-he was coming down the stairs, and I thought he was another guest attending your party. He said he got lost on the way to the bathroom. He should still be in the ladies room."

Kai shoved passed them and rushed down to the bathrooms. He threw the door open and peered inside. He cursed loudly. No one was there.

***

Tyson sighed and tugged at the tight ball gown he was wearing. It was mostly red with black lace. _Why me? _After he left the bathroom a maid had found him and acted the same way Bryan did. She had ushered him into this room with a bunch of ladies and forced him to put on the dress. Thankfully, he didn't have to take his clothes off in front of the ladies.

"Aww! She looks so cute for a shy one!" one of the girls squealed and hugged him. She was wearing a green and orange dress.

"Th-thanks?" Tyson could feel his face turning blue.

"Mariam! That's enough! She's fragile, don't you see? You're suffocating her!" a big woman shouted and the one known as Mariam let go.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You see, I'm not very used to such a . . . breakable demon." She looked him up and down.

Tyson blushed. "Uh, well, you see, I was born with . . . a rare disease?"

"Oh! I've heard of that one! I can't remember what it's called, but I know it makes demons weak. You poor thing . . ." She hugged him gently.

"That's enough, ladies! The dance is going to start! Get ready!" the big demon announced and everyone lined up.

"Here, stand next to me!" Mariam said and grabbed his arm. She pulled him behind her. "There." She suddenly smiled at a girl in a hot pink dress and waved. "Mariah! Over here!" The demon with hot pink hair waved back and walked over to them. The two girls hugged.

"Mariam! It's so good to see you! Oh, I can't wait to see who the Devil's mate is! I hope she's cute!" Mariah exclaimed.

"Actually, I heard it was a guy!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Tala told Michael, who told Emily, who told Julia, who told Queen, who told Salima, who told Mathilda, who told Ming-Ming, who told Ozuma, who told me! I also heard he's _really _adorable."

Tyson gulped. _I hope they don't find out it's me . . ._

"Who's this?" Mariah asked referring to the bluenette.

"Oh, yeah! This is . . ." Mariam frowned. "I never learned your name."

"Uh . . ." Tyson thought for a moment. "I-it's Tyara! N-nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" the two girls said happily and went back to gossiping.

"I also heard he's a human!"

"No way!"

"Time to go!" the big woman roared and the room became quiet.

Soon, the line started moving as they entered the ball room, which was HUGE. Tyson looked towards the front of the room and gulped. _Oh no! There's the Devil! Please don't see me, please don't see me!_ And, of course, the dual haired teen looked right at him. His eyes widened. The demon lord made his way towards him while pushing people out of the way. _Time to go! _Tyson turned around quickly and dashed towards the giant doors leading to his freedom.

"Guards! Stop him!" Kai ordered.

The room went silent, and the guards grabbed the bluenette roughly. "Ow!" he cried out in pain.

"You idiots! Be gentler with him! He's my mate!"

Everyone gasped. Even the guards gasped as they loosened their grip on the smaller boy. The Devil reached them shortly and embraced a very frightened and confused Tyson. "I'm so glad you're alright! Don't ever disappear like that again!" the dual haired teen said, relieved to have found him.

Tyson blushed, but soon remembered what was going on. He could feel the rage building up. "What?!" he screamed and pushed away from Kai. He didn't get very far, considering he was a lot weaker than the demon. "How could you say that?! You don't even know me!" He felt tears fall down his cheeks. _God, why am I crying?! I-I don't even . . . Why . . ._

The Devil looked shocked at first, then smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around the bluenette gently. He softly pressed the smaller boy's face into his chest. Tyson didn't pull away this time. "Shh . . . There, there. It's okay . . . Maybe this was a little too overwhelming for you. Come, let's return to my room and get to know each other more," Kai said soothingly. Tyson hesitated. He didn't know if he should trust him or not. He _was _a demon, after all. But, something told him it was alright to go with him. To be with him. The bluenette nodded slowly and the Devil carefully picked him up and carried him bridal style. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Kai carried his mate away.

***

"So, why don't we start with names? Mine is Kai Hiwatari," the dual haired teen introduced himself after they were alone in his room. Well, if the Devil got his way then it would be _their _room. They were sitting on the cushy bed. Tyson sat in the middle while Kai sat on the edge. He was close to him, but not too close. He didn't want to scare him.

"K-Kai?" The bluenette sniffled and the dual haired teen nodded. "I-I'm Tyson Granger. . ."

"I'm very glad to meet you officially, Tyson." The Devil smirked and leaned closer to the bluenette. "I hope you're not afraid of me . . ." he whispered into Tyson's ear and blew into it gently. The angel prince shivered. "Here, let me warm you up." Kai gently pushed the smaller boy down and got on top of him.

_No! I-I don't want this! . . . Do I? My body isn't responding! I, I! _Tyson's breaths became heavier. Kai chuckled softly and pressed his lips against the bluenette's. A moan escaped his mouth, and he cursed inwardly. _Gah! Am I actually enjoying this?! W-what's wrong with me? Why do I feel . . . safe? Protected? Like I actually belong in his arms? What is happening to me?! _He felt the dual haired teen's tongue lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Tyson hesitated before opening his mouth for the demon. _I can't believe I'm letting him do this. If my dad ever found out . . . But I don't get it! Kai isn't being forceful, or mean, or trying to torture me! Maybe demons aren't as bad as angels make them out to be. Well, not all demons. _Kai's tongue explored the bluenette's mouth hungrily, and the smaller boy let out another moan. _Maybe I'll give Kai a try. He sure knows how to kiss . . . _To Tyson's disappointment the older boy parted. "Huh?" He tilted his head to the side, confused. This _was _his first time making out with someone, after all. Kai gave him a reassuring smile and bent down lower. He nuzzled the bluenette's neck lovingly before kissing and sucking on it. Tyson gasped and moaned loudly at the new feeling. The Devil smirked and continued the action while pressing his body gently against the smaller boy's. The bluenette's eyes widened when he felt a bulge on his inner thigh. He moaned instinctively. _N-no! Stop! It can't go further than this! _Kai's hands rubbed Tyson's hips passionately, and the young angel's body betrayed him.

"I love you, Tyson," Kai's said huskily. The Devil's hand gently rubbed the bluenette's inner thigh. Tyson gasped again.

_I-I can't! I'm an angel, which means I can get pregnant even though I'm a guy! But I can't tell him that! Then he'd know for sure I'm an angel, and then he'll hate me . . . I-I don't know why, but I don't want him to hate me! I think I actually love him back! M-maybe I'll get lucky and not end up getting pregnant! Yeah . . . _He sighed inwardly. What were the chances of him _not_ getting pregnant? Let's just say, they were pretty slim . . . Kai slowly pulled the younger boy's dress off, then he quickly took his own clothes off. Soon, they were only in their boxers. _Why?! Why is my body disobeying me?! I know I want this . . . But I shouldn't! I mean, can't! Gah! I've had it! I don't care anymore! TAKE ME, TAKE ME, TAKE ME! _"TAKE ME!" Tyson froze. _Did I say that out loud?_

Kai chuckled and smirked. "Gladly."

***

Tyson panted as Kai wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him closer. The bluenette sighed happily and rested his head on the dual haired teen's chest. "That was . . . Wow . . ." Tyson mumbled. Kai nodded and petted the young angel's hair. Oh, how he loved that silky navy blue hair.

"You are now my mate, and you belong to me only," The devil said and smiled contently.

"Oddly enough, I'm okay with that."

Kai bowed and placed small butterfly kisses all over the bluenette's face. Tyson caught his lips quickly and kissed him softly. The older boy responded immediately and began to kiss back passionately. Drowsiness soon started to take over and the angel prince slowly closed his eyes. He forced them open again, and the struggle to stay awake began. Kai noticed right away. "It's okay. Go to sleep, love. I'll protect you," he assured.

Tyson's eyes finally closed. "I love you . . ." he whispered before drifting to sleep. Kai smiled at the smaller boy in his arms lovingly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Mint**: (Talks like an announcer) Gasp! Will we ever learn of the mysteries playing out in the story? Like, why Tyson and Kai love each other even though they practically just met?! And where is Max?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

**Ray**: (Sweat drops) You're supposed to know that already!

**Mint**: Oh yeah! (Grins)

**Kai**: Aren't you going to tell us?

**Mint**: Nope.

**Tyson**: (Gasps) Are you going to do to me what I think you are?!

**Mint**: (Palms face) Ty, did you even read the chapter?

**Tyson**: Yeah! Kai and I- (Eyes widen) YOU ARE!

**Mint**: Uh . . . (Grins innocently)

**Max**: Ahhh! What happened to me?!

**Mint**: Don't worry, Maxie! You're alright! It's just that I wanted to focus a little more on Tyson and Kai in this chapter . . .

**Max**: (Pouts)

**Mint**: Don't worry! You and Ray will get your moment! And hopefully, I'll get more reviews! (Smiles at the audience)

**Bladebreakers****: (Sweat drops) Please ****REVIEW**** before going!**

**Bladebreakers plus Mint**: G'night!


	3. History Lesson

**Mint**: Heeeeeelllllllllloooooooooo! (Grins) (Eye twitches)

**Tyson**: Uh, Mint? You okay?

**Mint**: Oooooooohhhhhh yeeeeaaaahhhh. I'm greeeeeeat. (Grits teeth)

**Max**: What's wrong?

**Mint**: WHO TOLD YOU SOMETHING WAS WRONG?!

**Tyson and Max**: (Shrinks away)

**Kai**: Hey! Don't yell at my Ty like that!

**Ray**: Yeah! You can't talk to my Maxie that way!

**Mint**: (Growls) GAH! I'm just so angry at my teacher! (Rants)

**Tyson**: (Sweat drops) Geez, Mint. You're always angry at someone.

**Mint**: (Growls more) I'LL DO THE WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!

WARNINGS ARE- well, the usual.

NOW! I'll thank the reviewers!

RobbXmonXlover: Thank you so much for being a regular reader and reviewer of my stories. I greatly appreciate it. Reading everyone's reviews makes my day. It really does. And sorry for the ranting. My step dad just . . . Honestly, I think he has control issues. (Laughs) (Hugs) Thanks!

DarkerKill: Thanks for reviewing! I love that people are reading my stories. (Nods)

Lady Kirei: I know. They got down to business really fast! (Snickers) But there IS a good reason, which is explained in this chapter. Sadly, I didn't include poor Max and Ray again. (Grins sheepishly) They will have their moment, though!

horsegirl08: I'm glad you liked it! And here's the next chapter!

Now, let's do it!

* * *

My Little Angel  
______________________________________________________________________________

_In the Last Chapter_

_Kai bowed and placed small butterfly kisses all over the bluenette's face. Tyson caught his lips quickly and kissed him softly. The older boy responded immediately and began to kiss back passionately. Drowsiness soon started to take over and the angel prince slowly closed his eyes. He forced them open again, and the struggle to stay awake began. Kai noticed right away. "It's okay. Go to sleep, love. I'll protect you," he assured. _

_Tyson's eyes finally closed. "I love you . . ." he whispered before drifting to sleep. Kai smiled at the smaller boy in his arms lovingly._

"_I love you too."_

Chapter 3: History Lesson

A month passed. Still, no one knew what or who Tyson was, and he was grateful for it. He was beginning to get more used to the different culture of the demons. Yes, a lot of them were rude and looked for trouble, but most were rather civilized like those at the Devil's mansion. They would party and drink a lot, but partying was rather fun. He never drank, of course. And, Kai never forced him to. Also, the demons started calling him "your highness," though that wasn't anything new to the bluenette. The only thing he would never get used to was the constant heat. He missed the cool winds of Heaven. He began to wonder if his father was worried about him every now and then. But, he was actually comfortable with the idea of staying with Kai. Why he was so drawn to the king of Hell, he didn't know. Was it the dual haired teen's good looks? And, how would his father and brother react if they knew? Well, he was about to get his answers very soon . . .

Tyson was taking a stroll through the park near his lover's mansion. Kai never let him go very far unless he was with him. The Devil was one of those possessive and overly protective kind of guys. The bluenette chuckled lightly at the thought. _I guess that's another one of his good qualities. _He recalled that first night he spent with the Devil and blushed. _I think I got lucky. No morning sickness or anything. That's a good thing. _He had seen a pregnant female angel once with morning sickness. It was one of the signs that showed one was expecting. Yep, he sure got lucky this time.

"Hello, your highness," a girl with blond hair said and stopped in front of the young angel. She looked a little younger than him. He blinked and smiled.

"Hello, miss. How are you today?"

"Fine, thanks. But I'm here to talk about you."

His eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

"I know who you are."

Tyson took a step back. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Please, do not be afraid. I am neither demon nor angel."

He looked at her curiously. "A-are you human?"

She shook her head. "I am Destiny. That is all."

"Destiny?"

She nodded. "I have come here to warn and inform you. First, I will tell you a story . . ."

_There once was a beautiful princess who lived on the planet Earth. She had long navy blue hair and exciting stormy blue eyes. She loved walking in her family's royal garden and enjoyed the company of the wind. One day, a prince from a neighboring kingdom stopped by for some items only sold in the young princess's kingdom. He was very handsome with his dual colored hair and piercing crimson eyes. He happened to notice her and fell in love immediately. He approached her and said, "I am Lord Kalen. May I ask for your name, sweet and beautiful princess?" Her eyes were trapped by his, and she was caught._

"_Yes, my lord! I am Lady Tyara. It's so very nice to meet you."_

_They fell in love instantly. They went on dates, spent all their time together, and kissed passionately. But, nothing so wonderful could last forever. King Dorian, father of Princess Tyara, became very angry when his wife died while visiting the neighboring kingdom. King Selenod, father of Prince Kalen, apologized profusely and said it was not his fault. Then, while his wife was in the other kingdom for the funeral of the other queen, she died as well. The two kings became crazed, mad, and declared war against each other. This tore the young royal couple apart. They did everything they could to meet in secret, but the kings eventually found out and forbade them from seeing each other. The young prince and princess could take no more, so they eloped. Finally, when they thought they had found their happiness, the kings found them. King Dorian killed Prince Kalen, and King Selenod killed Princess Tyara. The kings soon returned to their senses and wept. They asked each other for forgiveness, then their dead children. That's when they heard the voices of the four Gods._

"_You have committed a terrible crime, but are truly sorry for what you've done."_

"_Your children will be together for the rest of time."_

"_While you will make their new home."_

_A flash of light struck King Dorian and he vanished. A flash of dark light struck King Selenod, and he too disappeared._

"_Now, the balance is made."_

_This was the beginning of Heaven and Hell. Those who died on Earth, who were related to King Dorian, were reborn as an angel in Heaven. Those who died on Earth, who were related to King Selenod, were reborn as a demon in Hell. As for the two lovers, they were together always. That was until they were reborn on Earth. They met once again and fell in love. Sadly, they died together once again. He was reborn in Hell, for he was related to King Selenod. He became the Devil. She was reborn in Heaven, for she was related to King Dorian. However, she was not born a female this time, but a male. He became a prince of Heaven. Now, the lovers have another chance at their happiness. They must win this time, or the universe as we know it will be filled with darkness and chaos . . ._

"And so, that is why I am here."

Tyson was speechless. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"Now you understand, your highness. You know why you and the Devil are so attracted to each other."

"I WAS A GIRL?!"

Destiny, usually the serious one during serious matters, sweat dropped. "Please don't tell me that was all you got out of what I told you."

"No, I was in love with Kai back then too! Well, Kai's past life. But still!" Tyson was grinning, but it soon faded away. "All that happened . . ."

"No."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "No?"

"Forget the past. Now, what is most important is your future with the one known as Kai. I did not lie when I said that if you don't find happiness this time, there will be darkness and chaos. You two are a balance and must remain together."

The bluenette sighed. "But we are happy right now."

"Yes, but you two are not complete. You will know when you are."

He looked determined. Suddenly, he looked very afraid. "B-but what about my father? W-what if this turns out like it did in the past? You know Heaven and Hell have never really been on good terms."

"However, things began to settle down when Kai took over as Devil. His grandfather, the Devil before him, was a horrid man. That was when Fate and I stepped in." She grinned slightly.

"W-whoa . . ." He laughed nervously.

"Anyway, it will not be easy this time around. T-there is nothing I can do . . . Your father grows restless. Soon, he will come to realize where you are, and war will break lose. You must understand, Fate and I may be powerful, but against the whole army of Heaven we are powerless. But that does not mean we will stand by and do nothing. You have nothing to fear, your highness. My sister and I will protect you and Lord Kai."

Tyson relaxed slightly. "Thank you."

"Of course." She turned to leave but stopped. "Don't be afraid to tell Kai who you really are. You may not know it, but he knows more than you think. And congratulations. I'm sure you and Kai will become great parents." She vanished.

The bluenette collapsed onto the nearest bench. "Does Kai know what I am? But how? I never told him! M-maybe it's because I'm too . . . 'fragile', as they keep calling me." He sighed and rested his head in his hands. Then, her last words began to dawn on him. His eyes widened and he sat straight up. "WHAT?!" He went into shock.

"TYSON!" Kai came running into the park. He knelt in front of the young angel when he found him. "Tyson! What's wrong? I heard you scream from the mansion! Tyson?" The bluenette was not responding. "Tyson!" He gently shook his lover. "Please answer me!" Tyson blinked.

"Oh, hello Kai."

He fainted.

"Tyson!" The dual haired teen caught him. "Ty . . . What happened?"

***

Tyson's eyes flew open and he dashed for the bathroom. He quickly closed the door behind him, leaned over the toilet, and heaved. Kai immediately rushed into the bathroom after him. "Ty!" He knelt beside his mate and rubbed his back gently. "Tala!" he shouted.

"What?! Where's the fire?!" Tala yelled as he ran to the doorway and looked in. He was still wearing his PJs and had a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He winced when the poor bluenette vomited again.

"Hurry! Get Salima!"

Tyson's eyes widened, and he coughed. "N-no . . . I'll be alright . . . UGH!" He hurled yet again.

"Go, Tala!" Kai demanded, and the red haired teen hurried off. "It's okay. I promise everything will be okay," the Devil said soothingly to his lover.

"N-no, Kai . . . It won't . . ." Tyson wanted to cry. _I didn't get so lucky after all . . . _Suddenly, he remembered Destiny's words. "K-Kai? I have to tell you something . . ."

Kai sighed. "I know."

The young angel froze. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah. I've suspected for some time now. I've only seen a few angels in my life, but I know what makes them different from humans and demons. They're more fragile, gentler, very flexible," Kai said and smirked. He'd gotten a chance to learn that their first night together. "And . . ." He hesitated. "Male angels can get pregnant too." His eyes widened. "Ty . . . Why didn't you tell me that night? I wouldn't have . . . Oh God . . ."

"I-it's okay, Kai!" Tyson pulled himself to the sink and rinsed his mouth out. "I-I was so scared you would hate me if you found out I was an angel." Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "If anyone's to blame, it's me . . ." He gasped when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"No, Ty, that's not true. You were scared, and I can understand that. Demons and angels have never really gotten along very well."

The bluenette smiled and laughed lightly. "Not until now. You have to admit, we get along _very _well."

"I'm here! What's the emergency!" doctor Salima exclaimed as she ran in, followed by Tala.

Kai nodded slightly, his attention still on his mate. "We need to see if you really are pregnant."

Salima gasped and Tala gaped at them. "What?! How is that even possible?! He's a _guy_, if you haven't noticed! No matter how girly he looks!"

Kai shot a glare at Tala. "Yes, but he is also an angel."

Their eyes widened. "And if he's an angel, then that means he can get pregnant!" Salima put two and two together.

Tala, on the other hand, reacted totally different than any normal demon might. He started laughing and held onto the wall for support. "Y-you totally screwed an angel! HAH! That's rich! I don't believe it! The great Devil FUCKED an angel!"

Tyson blushed deeply and was about to cry. Kai looked ready to kill Tala. He shoved the red haired demon against the wall harshly and held him there. "No one and I mean _no one _talks about my mate that way. Do you understand me?" the Devil said dangerously.

Now Tala looked like he wanted to cry. He was _beyond _scared. Images of what Kai would do to punish him popped up in his head and he winced. "I-I'm sorry. I will never insult your mate like that again."

The bluenette looked shocked. _Tala sounded serious! And he looks afraid! I guess there's a first for everything . . . _His eyes widened, and he was back at the toilet. The dual haired teen was next to him in an instant, and the other two looked away. Tyson coughed and spat. "Uh . . . This is NOT fun . . ."

"Come on, your highness. We'll take you to the hospital and check you there," Salima said. The bluenette nodded and rinsed his mouth before going to the hospital with Kai and Salima.

***

"Are you nervous?" Kai asked his mate. He was sitting in a chair close to the bed Tyson was in. They were waiting for the results of the pregnancy test.

"Yeah . . ." The bluenette looked worried, and the Devil noticed right away.

"Ty, what's wrong, my love?"

"A-are you mad at me for not telling you I was an angel?" The young angel shook lightly as tears began to form in his eyes. Kai was by his mate's side in a matter of seconds. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and held onto him tightly.

"Of course I'm not mad. I knew you would tell me when you were ready."

_So, that's why he didn't tell me he already knew. He didn't want to force me into telling him . . . _Tyson smiled. "Thank you, Kai. Thank you so much . . ." Tears escaped his eyes and Kai hugged him tighter.

"I love you, my little angel . . ."

"I love you too, my Devil . . ."

"Your majesty, may I come in?" Salima asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes. You may enter," Kai replied.

Salima walked in and shut the door behind her cautiously. "The tests are done." Despite the fact that the bluenette was an angel, she smiled. "Congrats! You're going to have a baby!"

"Oh, Kai, we're going to have a baby!" Forgetting his earlier worries, Tyson hugged his lover with all of his might. He was so excited. They were going to have a baby!

"Ty . . . I'm so happy." Kai smiled at his mate lovingly and held him close.

"Your majesty, I know demons are just now starting to come to terms with angels, but might I suggest keeping this a secret until they're more open to the idea of being friendly with angels?" Salima said carefully.

The Devil nodded. "Yes, that's a great idea. Salima, I'm counting on you to help Tyson during the pregnancy and delivery. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty! Of course!" She bowed and quickly left the room.

Tyson clung to his lover. "Oh, Kai, a baby! And not just any baby! Your baby!"

Kai chuckled softly. "_Our_ baby."

The bluenette nodded. "Yeah, _our_ baby . . ." He sighed and frowned. "Oh . . . There's one more thing I didn't tell you."

The dual haired teen slipped into the bed with his mate and pulled him into his lap. He nuzzled the young angel's neck lovingly and kissed it. Tyson moaned. "What didn't you tell me?" Kai asked softly.

"I," the bluenette hesitated. "I'm no _ordinary_ angel . . ."

The Devil looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm . . . Kinda a prince." The young angel grinned sheepishly.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Kinda?"

"Okay, I'm an angel prince."

Kai smirked. "I sure know how to pick 'em."

Now it was Tyson's turn to raise his eyebrows. "You mean, you're not angry?"

The dual haired teen shook his head slowly. "No. I could never be mad at you or hate you. I love you too much. Nothing is going to break us apart, Ty. Nothing. Not Heaven, not Hell, not Earth . . . Not ever again." _Why'd I say _again_?_

The younger boy's eyes widened. _Again. He said again. _He thought about what Destiny told him. _Does he remember? Do I? This is too confusing . . . _"Kai, you are my knight in shining armor." He placed a kiss on his lover's cheek. The Devil didn't waste any time pinning the smaller boy to the bed and kissed him passionately.

"And you are my sweet princess who I will protect with my life."

***

Unbeknownst to the happy couple in the hospital two pairs of eyes watched them intently. "We can't let it happen again, Destiny! Not just for the world, but for those two as well! They deserve it. They've been hurt so many times. Been ripped apart . . ."

Destiny nodded at her sister. "I know, Fate." She smirked. "We won't let it happen again. That I can assure . . . The darkness will rue the day it tries to hurt them. You would've thought it'd learn by now not to mess with the ones we protect . . ."

"Let's go. We need to check on _them_."

"Right."

The sisters were gone in a flash. The only thing left behind was a small charm. It sunk into the ground and vanished as well. But, was it really gone?

* * *

**Max**: (Pouts)

**Mint**: Gah! Please don't be sad, Maxie! I promise you'll be in the next one! It's just that, I was writing this and it kinda took its own course . . . I had no control!

**Ray**: (Holds Max) You left us out _again_!

**Mint**: I told you, I had no control! I started typing and the next thing I knew it as dark, cold, and I had a glass of Root Beer sitting by my computer! I mean, where did _that_ come from?!

**Tyson**: I think she's losing it . . .

**Kai**: Oh, we already knew that.

**Mint**: (Looks hurt) Fine . . .

**Tyson and Max****: Please ****REVIEW**** before leaving! We would love you!**

**Kai**: What?! Who do you love?!

**Tyson**: (Sweat drops) Don't worry, Kai darling. I love _you_ and _only_ you.

**Kai**: (Smirks and grabs Tyson)

**Mint**: Good night, everyone!


	4. War Draws Near

**Mint**: Hola!

**Avy**: (Sighs) How many times do I have to tell you I don't speak Spanish!

**Mint**: Uh . . . I plead the fifth?

**Neko**: Why do you keep saying that?

**Mint**: I plead the fifth. (Grins)

**Bladebreakers, Avy, and Neko**: (Sweat drops)

**Mint**: Ray, take the disclaimer!

**Ray****: Mint does not; in anyway, own us or Beyblade. Thank God.**

**Mint**: . . . (Glares)

**Kai****: The warnings are the usual.**

**Mint**: Time to thank the reviewers!

Lady Kirei: You know Hiro is going to be mad.  
**Hiro**: Duh I'm not going to be happy! You made my little brother pregnant!  
**Mint**: . . . I plead the fifth.  
**Everyone**: Mint!  
**Mint**: (Grins)

horsegirl08: Thanks! You might have to wait a little longer. (Sweat drops)

RobbXmonXlover: I'm glad you like it! (Laughs) I know they are! That's because they're based on my friend and I, and we're pretty funny people. (Grins)  
**Avy**: We're pretty funny? I think we're gosh darn HILARIOUS!  
**Mint**: Riiight. I'm glad me updating makes your day! Your reviews make my day, that's for sure. Oh! And I hope you update Armageddon soon! When you get better, of course! I'm so sorry you've been sick! (Hugs)

DarkerKill: Yes! Another person likes my idea! I knew this one was good. (Nods)  
**Neko**: You're too confident.  
**Avy**: Yeah.  
**Mint**: . . . Party poopers.

So, let's get this party started! . . . Without the party poopers.

**Avy and Neko**: (Sweat drops)

My Little Angel

_In the Last Chapter_

_Unbeknownst to the happy couple in the hospital two pairs of eyes watched them intently. "We can't let it happen again, Destiny! Not just for the world, but for those two as well! They deserve it. They've been hurt so many times. Been ripped apart . . ."_

_Destiny nodded at her sister. "I know, Fate." She smirked. "We won't let it happen again. That I can assure . . . The darkness will rue the day it tries to hurt them. You would've thought it'd learn by now not to mess with the ones we protect . . ."_

"_Let's go. We need to check on them."_

"_Right."_

_The sisters were gone in a flash. The only thing left behind was a small charm. It sunk into the ground and vanished as well. But, was it really gone?_

Chapter 4: War Draws Near

Tyson sat under a tree in the mansion's garden. It was a beautiful garden full of summer time flowers, since it was always hot. The only things that blocked the heat from where he rested were the trees. His hand was lying lazily on his stomach where a small bump had formed. He knew that as time passed it would grow, as it should. He was pregnant, after all. _Me and Kai and our baby . . . Our family._

"Tyson!"

The bluenette was thrown from his thoughts by a certain blond. "Max!" He stood slowly and hugged his friend. "I haven't seen you for so long! Kai told me you were alright. That you were with his advisor, Ray. Has he been treating you well?" he asked, half teasing half serious.

Max nodded. "Yeah! He's been great. And he respects my wishes not to have sex. He knows, Ty."

Tyson laughed nervously. "That's my fault." He hugged his tummy softly.

"What do you mean? And has the Devil been treating you right? Ray said not to worry. You're okay, right?"

"Don't worry, Maxie. He's been treating me better than well. He loves me, Max. And I love him. I'm . . ." The angel prince hesitated.

"Ty? What is it?" The blond was becoming worried.

"I'm . . . I'm pregnant!" Tyson finally blurted out. He moved his arms to reveal the small bump.

Max gasped. "No!" He looked scared at first but suddenly became angry. "It's my fault for not looking after you! I failed the king! I failed Heaven! I failed you!" His fists clenched and tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"No, Max!" Tyson hugged his friend again and cried. "Don't blame yourself! It's not your fault! It's no one's! And . . ." He calmed slightly. "I'm happy. It's Kai's baby, and it makes me happy."

"Your highness . . ." Max also calmed down. "As long as you're happy, then it's okay."

The bluenette shook his head slowly. "No. There's still father and Hiro. They're gonna be so mad."

"I'm sure they won't be. I mean, if you're happy, then they should be too."

"I just hope you're right, Max. I just hope you're right . . ."

(In Heaven)

"Hello, your majesty. It's so nice to see you again."

"Yes, Destiny. I'm sure you understand why you're here?"

Destiny shifted nervously under the intense gaze of the King of Heaven. She didn't perform well in front of people like him. Thankfully, Tyson was more like his mother than his father. She liked people like the bluenette. Sadly, Hiro, the next king, was like his father. _Great. Another thousand years of this . . ._

"We do, sir." Fate took over, and Destiny was grateful.

"Well?" The king looked at her expectantly.

"Your highness, we cannot tell you. The balance hangs on a thread."

"Do you think I care about balance? The only thing I care about right now is my son! Where is he?"

The sisters flinched. "We cannot tell you," Fate repeated firmly.

The king sighed and sat back into the throne. "I can't lose him. Not after I lost her . . ." He looked thoughtful. "General Robert!"

Four men appeared. One had green hair, another had blond, the next had red, and the last had purple. "Yes, sir?" the purple haired man answered.

"I want you four to go to Earth and find my youngest son, Tyson. If he's not there . . ." the king hesitated. "Sneak into Hell." Everyone but the king gasped. "If he's there rescue him. That is if you can. If not come back and inform me. I will not hesitate to send the army."

"Your majesty, you can't!" Destiny cried. She realized it was a mistake and covered her mouth.

The king glared at her. "I can, and I will! You two have failed me. I can no longer trust you."

"We're not yours! We belong to the universe and balance! You know that!"

"Silence! I could care less about the universe! I just want my son back!"

Destiny lowered her head. "Your majesty, what has happened to you?"

The king was seething in anger. "Leave now! All of you go!"

Destiny wanted to protest further, but her sister stopped her. "Fine. We'll leave. But I'll warn you now. We will not hesitate to pick the side we see fit," Fate declared.

Hiro gasped. He had been silent until now. "No! I thought you couldn't take sides!"

"There is an exception to everything. We do what we must to preserve this world! Our master left Earth, Heaven, and Hell in our capable hands! We shall not fail again! You will do as we ask, or-"

"How dare you speak to me that way!" The king finally had enough. "You're banished! Both of you leave, and don't return unless you choose to fight for me!" He was not stupid. The sisters were powerful allies, and throwing them away would be like throwing a nuclear bomb away.

Destiny looked at him, shocked. "I am . . . sorry you feel that way. Goodbye, your majesty. The next time we meet may very well be on the battle field." The sisters turned and left, leaving the King of Heaven stunned. He understood immediately what that meant.

"Forget searching Earth. Go straight to Hell. He's there."

"Father, how could you be so sure?" Hiro asked. He hadn't understood what the sisters meant.

"I know, son. I just know . . ."

(One day later)

"Ty?"

"Yeah, Kai?" Tyson looked up from his book. He was lying on a couch in the library. Kai walked over to his lover to see what he was reading.

"Pregnancy for First Time Moms," he read the title aloud, and the bluenette blushed.

"Yeah! I want to make sure I do everything right for our baby!" Tyson looked down at his stomach and grinned. Kai gave his mate a loving smile and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Did you need something, love?" Tyson asked.

The Devil nodded. "Yeah. I need to go to a neighboring city for a while. I want you to come with me, babe."

The young angel suddenly looked excited. "Really! Cool! I've only seen the Capital! How are the other cities?"

"Most are smaller than the Capital and are trying to recover from when my grandfather was Devil." Kai scowled as if mentioning the previous ruler of Hell was bile in his mouth. "But there are some that are even more beautiful than here. The best city is Fiera. I'll be going there in about six months. You'll be going with me then, too."

Tyson understood. Kai just didn't want to leave him. "Okay." He smiled at his lover and put the book down. "When do we leave?"

"We'll be going to Venevero, which will take about four hours by plane."

Tyson blinked. "Plane? Why not just fly the natural way?" He mentally slapped himself after saying that. What would the demons think if they saw an angel flying with the Devil? It was still supposed to be a secret until Kai thought otherwise!

The dual haired man shook his head. "Not in your condition. Flying in my private jet will be much safer, not to mention more comfortable. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Aww, Kai! That's so sweet!" The bluenette hugged him. "I'm just happy being with you. I love you, my Devil." _And my knight . . ._

"I love you too, my little angel." Kai stared deeply into stormy blue eyes and scooped his mate up into his arms. _He's always so light._

"Kai?"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow after breakfast. It's late, and you need your rest."

Tyson happily wrapped his arms around the Devil's neck and held on as Kai carried him away to their room.

(The next day)

"Why are you going to . . . Venevero again?" Tyson asked as they were eating. He took another bite of the fluffy eggs, chewed, and swallowed. The food was always so good here! It was even better than Heaven's dishes. Of course, that was what you got when you allowed your father to cook. He recalled what his dad had told him.

"_Why hire a cook when you can do your own cooking?"_

The bluenette shuddered slightly when he remember how the kitchen caught fire and nearly burnt the castle down one day. It was not a pretty sight.

"Politics, mostly. Every year I have to visit the major cities," Kai answered as he read the paper a butler had given him. "Venevero, Pylarion, Solaris, Amberette, and Fiera." He looked up from the paper. "Well, we better leave before-"

"Hey, you two love birds!"

"_They_find us," the Devil finished. "Tala, must you and your lover see us off? We'll be back in a month."

The red haired man grinned. "I'm just sad I'm not coming with you this time. I'm gonna miss you two!" Well, it wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"You're going next time. This time Ray will be there."

Tala scoffed. "Maybe it's a good thing I'm being left behind."

Tyson watched the man next to Tala, and his eyes widened. "Hey! I remember you!"

Tala snorted. "We didn't see each other THAT long ago."

The young angel sweat dropped. "Not you! Bryan!"

Bryan smiled at him. "I'm glad you remember me, your highness." He paused. "Is it true? Are you an angel?"

Tyson laughed nervously. "Yeah . . ."

"And you're pregnant?"

Tala smacked his boyfriend's shoulder. "I already told you that!"

"Ow!" Bryan rubbed his sore shoulder. "I was just making sure."

The bluenette giggled. Watching these two was like watching an old bickering couple. _Maybe they are. I don't know how old they are. Or Kai, for that matter. Demons, like angels, are immortal._

"See? Now he's laughing at us." Bryan frowned.

Even Kai managed to chuckle. "Okay, dorks. That's enough playing twenty one questions. We have to go."

"Aww, fine. But I'm definitely going to Fiera! I just love their desserts!" Tala claimed and walked away with his lover.

"Kai, how old are you?" Tyson asked after they left.

"25, why?" the Devil responded.

"25?" the bluenette exclaimed. _Well, it could be worse. He could be three thousand years old . . ._

"How old are you?"

"Uh . . ." Tyson hesitated. "S-seventeen."

Kai just shrugged. He didn't care. "That's not uncommon among demons. Are angels against marrying someone of a different age?"

"No, actually. Although, most marry near their age only because they grew up with that person."

"I see." The Devil stood and walked over to his mate. He pulled him up gently and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. "But it seems like I've known you forever."

The young angel felt guilty. "Uh, Kai? I need to tell you something . . ."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kai looked at him with concern.

"N-no! It's just, we're-"

"Your majesty, you're going to be late!" a voice called, stopping the bluenette.

Kai growled. "Just calm down, Chris. I'm the Devil. Everyone waits for me," he said and scowled. People should know they weren't allowed to interrupt him and his lover.

A man with hot pink hair rushed in. "I know that, but still!"

The dual haired man sighed and turned to the nervous looking bluenette. "What did you need to tell me?"

Tyson blinked and looked down. "Uh . . . Is Max going to be there?"

(In the plane)

"So that's where he's been! I wondered why he had to leave so suddenly a few days ago!" Tyson exclaimed. He and Kai were currently on their way to Venevero. They were sitting in _very_comfortable seats that faced each other.

Kai nodded. "Ray lives in Venevero with him. That's why we're meeting them there."

"But he's your general, right? Why doesn't he live near you, like Tala?"

"I have a general in each of the major cities. Ray in Venevero, Kane in Amberette, Lee in Pylarion, Daichi in Solaris, and Brooklyn in Fiera."

The angel prince's eyes widened. "You have to go to all of those places every year?"

"Yes. I know, I travel a lot." The Devil smirked, but then frowned. "Will you be alright coming with me to all of those places? I just can't leave you at home alone. Not until the demons can accept the idea of being friendly with an angel. Some still live in the 'dark age' . . ."

Tyson stood carefully (the plane flew smoother than most, but it was still a plane), walked over to his lover, and sat in his lap. Kai welcomed him with open arms that wrapped around the bluenette's waist. Tyson wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and snuggled into the embrace. "Of course I'll be fine, Kai. I'll always be safe as long as you're there," Tyson said and grinned.

Kai chuckled and smirked. He was feeling rather smug. _I'm the only one he needs. I alone will protect him and our unborn child. My family._"I'll protect you with my life. No one and I mean _no_ one will take you away from me." _Especially not Heaven. Or_him_. I should've done away with him when I had the chance. Why didn't those two do it?_

"Kai, is something wrong? You're tense," Tyson noted. He became alarmed.

Kai relaxed and smiled. "Everything's fine. Don't worry." _But there's so much to worry about . . ._

A few hours later they finally reached their destination. Venevero was a pretty city with fountains everywhere. It almost looked like one of those ancient civilizations but more up-to-date. Demons were walking around all over. It definitely wasn't a lonely place. Kai and Tyson exited the plane and looked around. "He should be meeting us here," Kai claimed and motioned for his mate to take a seat on a nearby bench. The bluenette sat down and patted the spot next to him. He wanted Kai to sit with him. "No, that's okay. I'll stand." Kai wanted to be ready in case anything was to happen. No one knew who Tyson really was, and they still would see him as prey; a weakling they could take advantage of. No, Kai was going to have none of that.

"Hey, I think I see them!" Tyson stood and ran to his friend and hugged him. "Max!"

"Tyson! Be careful! You shouldn't be running!" Max giggled. Same old Tyson.

"Hi to you too! Oh." The bluenette stopped hugging the blond. "You must be Ray! I haven't had the chance to meet you yet!" He held out his hand. "I'm Tyson Granger! Nice to meet you!"

Ray chuckled and shook the angel prince's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Tyson. I'm Ray Kon." He let go.

Tyson frowned. "You have been taking care of my best friend, right?"

Max laughed at the embarrassed look on the raven haired man's face. "Tyson! I already told you he was!" the blond said and grinned. He looked at Kai. "And what about you, Kai? You've been taking care of my best friend, I hope?"

The Devil smirked and wrapped his arms around his mate possessively. "Oh yeah. I've been taking really good care of him."

Tyson blushed. "Kai!"

"Anyway," Ray interrupted. "We should get going. I know you just arrived, but the council wants the first meeting right now." He frowned. "No good bunch of lazy, impatient, stupid . . ."

Kai cleared his throat and nodded towards the back of his general.

Ray froze. "They're right behind me, aren't they?" He slowly turned around to see five demons.

"We just thought it would be nice to greet the Devil before the meeting . . ." a demon with black hair and glasses said. He didn't look mad, but some of the others sure did.

"Ray! That's so rude!" a demon with white hair said and crossed his arms.

Ray kept frowning. "Yeah, well, let's just go already. I want to be done as soon as possible."

The devil raised his eyebrows. "Are you just saying that so you can have more time with your mate?"

"Uh, maybe?"

Kai turned to the rest of the council. "Well, I agree with him. I want time to show my mate around. He's never been outside of the Capital city."

Tyson stood behind his lover, feeling rather shy. _Hey, I don't get shy! Maybe it's because all of those demons look rather intimidating . . ._He grinned nervously. "H-hi."

"So that's the one I've been hearing about. He's quite the looker. A little puny, though. Not very strong. It's a good thing you're so powerful, your majesty. Otherwise, I don't think he would be able to survive here. I hear he's human?" a demon with red hair said. She looked mean.

The dual haired man scowled. "Do _not_talk about my mate that way. And yes, he's human." His voice was dripping with venom, and she backed away.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you . . . I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know your name," the demon with black hair said. He was holding his hand up.

The bluenette took his hand quickly. "Oh! I'm Tyson! It's nice to meet you . . ."

"Tanner. And this," the black haired man pointed to the white haired man, "is Noah. And this," he pointed to the red haired woman, "is Cecil."

"Don't forget about us! You're not the only ones in the council!" a short girl with light purple hair shouted. "I'm Tammy! Don't forget it!"

"Hmph." The brown haired man frowned. "I'm Jim."

"Jimmy, you always have a way with words," Noah joked and laughed.

"Hn. If you five are done now I would like to get the meeting over with. Come." Kai sure was impatient today. He began to walk away, and Ray and the council members followed. "Max!" the Devil called over his shoulder. "Take care of him while I'm gone."

Max nodded happily. "Of course!"

"Uh . . . Max? You're not exactly from Hell. Do you know anything about this city?" Tyson looked at his friend suspiciously.

The blond pretended to look hurt. "You can trust me! I've been here for two months! I know almost everything about Venevero. Come on! Let's have some lunch. I bet you're hungry!"

The angel prince's stomach growled and he laughed. "Yeah! Let's go!"

(At a local restaurant down the street)

"I'll have the chicken, spaghetti, and- oh! Maybe a plate of fries? And some pickles. I have a strange craving for pickles."

Max stared at his best friend with wide eyes. "Geez, Ty!"

The bluenette looked at him defensively. "What? I'm eating for two here, remember? I have to think about the baby too!"

"But what's with the pickles? I thought they 'didn't fancy your taste buds,' as you've said before." Max shook his head with a grin.

"Yeah, well, now I feel like having them."

"I'll be back with your drinks," the waiter said and walked away quickly. The poor guy looked frantic. Did he remember to write everything down?

"So, what's it like?" the blond suddenly asked.

"Huh? What is what like?" Tyson looked confused.

"You know! Being," he leaned in to whisper to the bluenette, "pregnant."

"Oh." Tyson looked thoughtful. "It's kinda odd, but in a good way. I can feel the baby growing." He blushed. "I know that sounded weird, but it's true. The only thing I'm not looking forward to is getting fat . . ."

Max patted his friend on the back. "It's okay! You're not _really_ getting fat!"

The angel prince raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah. My belly just grows really big."

"And I'm sure Kai will still love you!"

"W-what? I wasn't worried about that!"

"Come on! We've been friends for, like, ever! I know what you're thinking. We have a brain connection!"

"Well, I'm cutting the cord!" Tyson grinned and made scissors with his fingers. He "cut" through the air.

"Here you are, sirs." The waiter came back with two glasses and a plate of pickles. He bowed before walking away again.

"Great!" The bluenette picked up a pickle and took a bite. "Hey, they're not that bad!" He finished it and drank some apple juice.

Max drank some of his soda. "Hey, do you want to go over to the council room and spy on them after lunch?"

"Uh, how're we gonna do that?"

"I've done it a few times before. It's a piece of cake . . ."

(At the council meeting)

"You can't be serious! I refuse to believe such things!" Cecil yelled and slammed her fists down on the table.

"Calm down, Cecil!" Tanner warned the red haired woman. "You know it's true."

"But we must prepare for war! We have the information, now we can get ready for an all out attack!"

"It's not that simple," Ray stated. "We all know the current Devil, Kai, wants there to be peace between the angels and demons. If we do prepare the army what kind of message does that send to Heaven?"

A small gasp escaped the bluenette's lips somewhere on the other side of the door to the meeting room. "I-I . . . No," he whispered and looked at his friend with despair. Max nodded sadly and placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"But they're doing it too!" Tammy put her own thoughts in. "Why is it okay if they do it, and we can't?"

"What I want to know is _why_ they're doing this. Any ideas?" Tanner looked around the room. Everyone remained silent. Finally, Kai spoke.

"I have one." All eyes were on the Devil now. He sighed. "I will tell you all because I trust you."

"Kai!" Ray exclaimed and stood swiftly. He sat back down when Kai gave him a glare. "I-I mean your highness, are you sure it's okay to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" The other five demons looked at the dual haired man expectantly.

"Why Heaven is preparing for war. I believe the King of Heaven has figured out where his missing son went," Kai answered and they gasped.

"Missing son? I didn't know that! Why didn't that information collector mention it?" Tanner paled slightly as the information sunk in. "Wait, missing son. Heaven preparing to attack Hell. Your majesty, is the angel prince _here_?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Again, there were more gasps. "How?" Cecil looked upset.

"You must not disclose what I'm about to tell you to anyone, understand? If you do, there will be . . . _severe_ consequences." The Devil paused to make sure everyone got the message before continuing. "The angel prince and my mate are one in the same."

" . . . So THAT'S why he is so weak looking! I had a feeling!" Tammy folded her arms and nodded. The others sweat dropped. "What?"

"This is an outrage! Do you understand that you are placing all of Hell at risk just for some angel?" Cecil screamed. Kai remembered why he hated that woman so much.

"Silence your tongue! Unless you want to spend a year in the pits?" The Devil looked like he was serious.

"N-no . . ." Cecil sat back down and lowered her head.

Outside the room Max tried to pry the bluenette away from the door. "Come on, Ty! They're gonna be done soon!" he hissed.

"Good. Does anyone else dare to speak badly about my mate?" The demons shook their heads. "Hn. Meeting adjourned." Kai walked to the door and opened it harshly. Imagine his surprise when he found someone on the other side.

"Kai, am I a burden?" Tyson asked with tears in his eyes. Just the sight of those tears could cause the Devil's heart to rip. Kai grabbed his lover gently and held him.

"No. You are _not_ a burden. Don't even think for one second you are."

Love was a powerful thing. Or, maybe it was just stupid and caused grief and death. That's all the word ever meant to Cecil. _He's too blind to see what's really going on. That brat could be a spy for them! We'll just see what happens when Heaven attacks. You will feel truly helpless . . ._

**Mint**: (Yawns)

**Tyson**: Uh, is everything okay, Mint?

**Mint**: (Falls asleep)

**Max**: Hello? Mint? Anyone home?

**Avy**: She's just tired. In fact, I am too. Night. (Falls asleep)

**Ray**: What's wrong with you guys?

**Neko**: Didn't you hear? Finals are coming up! They're gonna be tough this year! In fact, I have finals too! What am I doing? (Falls asleep)

**Bladebreakers**: (Sweat drops)

**Kai**: Hey . . . That means the keys to the empty bedrooms are unguarded. (Smirks and throws Tyson over his shoulder)

**Tyson**: Whoa! Why can't you carry me bridal style or something?

**Kai**: 'Cause then I wouldn't be able to do this. (Squeezes Tyson's butt)

**Tyson**: Eeep!

**Ray**: (Picks up Max) Let's hurry to those rooms!

**Max**: (Giggles) Yeah!

**Bladebreakers****: Please****review****! Night! (Closes the doors)**


	5. Great, Just Great

**Mint**: Eh heh . . .

**Neko**: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

**Kai**: . . . (Glares)

**Tyson**: Yeah! We've been worried!

**Avy**: (Hums to iPod)

**Max**: (Nudges Avy)

**Avy**: Hmm? Oh, yeah. Real worried. (Cranks iPod up)

**Ray**: You left us to those two!

**Avy and Neko**: (Growls)

**Mint**: (Sweat drops) Sorry! I couldn't help it! I've been in stupid California to see my stupid grandmother! And guess what! My grandmother was supposed to come out here for my birthday, but no! She has to stay behind to host her stupid parties! IT'S OKAY, GRANDMA! GO, HOST YOUR STUPID PARTIES AND MISS YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER'S EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY! I DON'T MIND! REALLY!

**Max**: Something tells me she _does_ mind . . .

**Tyson**: No kidding . . .

**Mint**: (Pants and glares) I DON'T CARE!

**Everyone**: Suuuuuuuure.

**Mint**: STOP CRITICIZING ME!

**Neko and Avy****: (Sweat drops) Thanks to****RobbXmonXlover, Lady Kirei, and DarkerKill for reviewing!**

**Mint**: LET ME AT MY GRANDMOTHER! SHE'S GOING DOWN! DO YOU HEAR ME? GOING DOWN! GRAAAAAAAAAAA! (Grabs sword and does a battle cry)

**Tyson and Max**: (o.O) Where'd she get that from?

**Ray**: I think she got it from there. (Points to the wall)

**Kai**: (Smirks) And how are you going to get to California?

**Mint**: I'LL FLY THERE IF I HAVE TO!

**Avy and Neko**: You hate flying.

**Bladebreakers**: Why don't we start the chapter?

**Tyson****: The warnings and disclaimer are the same as before!**

My Little Angel

_In the Last Chapter_

"_Kai, am I a burden?" Tyson asked with tears in his eyes. Just the sight of those tears could cause the Devil's heart to rip. Kai grabbed his lover gently and held him._

"_No. You are not a burden. Don't even think for one second you are."_

_Love was a powerful thing. Or, maybe it was just stupid and caused grief and death. That's all the word ever meant to Cecil._ '_He's too blind to see what's really going on. That brat could be a spy for them! We'll just see what happens when Heaven attacks. You will feel truly helpless . . .'_

Chapter 5: Great, Just Great . . .

"He was right. I don't know how, but he was," Robert said as he and his team was walking down a street. They almost had no problem sneaking into Hell, since they were the best spies in Heaven. One guard on the other side of the portal almost caught them (they had no wings at the moment), but with a quick evasive maneuver they managed to convince the guard that they had their wings hidden too long while on Earth and couldn't get them out yet. The guard nodded, obviously having the same problem once or twice before, and let them pass into the city of Venevero. "I can sense the presence of another angel here."

"And how do you know it's not one of us you're picking up on?" Johnny asked. He too could feel an angel nearby but could not tell if it was his team or . . .

"My sense is greater than yours. Obviously, I can easily tell it's someone else. In fact, it has to be the prince. His presence is . . . special." Robert had met the young prince a few times before. He remembered those chance meetings and sighed. The bluenette was so beautiful. None of the other angels, not even female ones, could compare to him. How he wanted to have that wondrous creature all to himself. He even dared to approach the King to ask for a chance at his son, as many before him had. In truth, many had tried to win the bluenette's heart, but the young angel prince never even got the hint that they wanted him that way. He was always so oblivious, thinking that they just wanted to be really close friends. After all, that was what he wanted._Once I save you, your highness, you will love me. You will be mine._

"Okay, then where is he?" Oliver asked and looked around. "I don't see him. How close is he?"

"Fairly close. Just follow me." Robert smirked. _Nothing will keep me from you._

Kai and Tyson had been in Venevero for almost four weeks now. A few days later they were to return to the Capital before going to the next major city in Hell. Tyson lay on a couch with his hand resting softly on his bump, which had grown bigger since they arrived in the city. He was beginning to get a little worried. _How long will it be until people start to figure it out? If I was a woman they would obviously think I was expecting right away. Of course, I AM expecting . . . But no one can know yet. Maybe people will just think I'm fat. Not that I want anyone to._He growled quietly in frustration. Everything was just so annoying! No one could know about his and Kai's baby, especially his family. He _wanted_to tell them. Hiro was going to become an uncle, and his father would become a grandfather. But, that was out of the question. _Why can't they just understand? Are they really preparing for war? It just doesn't sound right. Hmm . . ._He looked thoughtful and sat up. _Maybe a nice walk. I haven't been out for a while._He stood. _But Kai . . . If he were to find out, then I would be in huge trouble. Maybe I would never be able to go out again!_The Devil was not cruel to him, and he knew it. But, his lover could be rather . . . over protective and possessive. _Max is busy shopping. Ray and Kai are busy in a meeting._He suddenly looked determined and walked towards the door. _What they don't know won't hurt them . . ._He opened the door and stepped out. He sighed in content as he felt the warm air brush against his face. Sure, it was not the same as Heaven, but the heat was not so bad anymore. Although, it would be nice if it was cool every once in a while. Of course, that was not going to happen here. He walked down the street and turned left at the corner. _Let's see if I remember the way._He crossed the street when there were no cars. _I think it was this way. Oh, that's it!_ He stopped in front of the same restaurant Max had taken him to weeks ago. He was about to go inside when he froze. _Dear God, please. No._

"Are you sure we're going the right way? We've been walking forever!"

"Shut up, Enrique! We've only been walking for ten minutes! Now just-"

"Shh!" Robert cut Johnny off. "Look there," he whispered and pointed towards a restaurant.

"What? We can't eat now! We have a mission to do!" Johnny complained.

"No, you dolt! Look who's in front of it!" Robert directed the others attention towards the blue haired teen who was standing outside of it.

"It's him! The King really was right!" Oliver exclaimed. "Come on!" They began to walk towards the young angel prince, who was frozen in fear.

_He sees us and understands who we are. Good. This will make things a lot easier._Robert smirked. "Wait behind me. We don't want to make him feel cornered," he ordered and they stopped right behind him while he stood in front of the bluenette. "Hello, your highness."

"Robert . . ." Tyson crossed his arms over his stomach and glared at the purple haired man. "Why are you here?"

Robert chuckled. "Why am I here? Why are _you_here? The royal son of Heaven should not be in Hell. I've come to take you home. Come." He held out his hand, which Tyson quickly slapped away.

"No."

Robert looked shocked. "No? _No_? Why, in God's name, would you want to stay here? We've come to rescue you!"

"There is . . . nothing to recue me from."

The other three behind them gasped. "What? What are you saying, your-"

"Quiet, Oliver!" Robert warned. He turned his attention back to the prince and clenched his fists. "You will come back with us whether you want to or not. You don't have a say in the matter."

"Oh, but I think I do. Look around you," Tyson said and motioned towards the many demons around them. Thank God Hell was always a busy place. "These people know me now. If I were to scream, they would not hesitate to help me."

"The demons are fine with being friendly to angels?" Robert asked suspiciously. He didn't believe it for one second.

"Well . . . They don't really know THAT. But they do know that . . . that . . ." Tyson hesitated. "That I'm really close to the Devil!" He suddenly felt very scared when he noticed Robert's twitch. Then, the older angel looked happy. A little _too_happy . . .

"Come inside. You must be hungry. We could discuss this over lunch." Robert motioned towards the door. "_Now_," he added when the bluenette didn't move. He pushed the young angel prince inside and found an empty table. The other three sat at a different table nearby. "Now, why don't we talk about this, hmm? What did the Devil do to you to make you want to stay here? Brainwash you? Threaten you? I can't help unless you speak up."

Tyson was about to say something when the waiter interrupted them. "May I take your- Oh! It's a pleasure to see you again, your highness! Can I get you the usual? Pickles or grilled onions?"

Tyson acted normal in front of the newcomer. "Sure! And grilled onions this time. I have a craving for those!"

The waiter laughed. "You and your strange cravings. And you, sir?" He looked at Robert.

"Oh, nothing for me. I'm treating his majesty today." Robert smirked, and Tyson knew he figured something out. It was really obvious, after all. "Your highness?" he said after the waiter left. "What are you to these _demons_if not the angel prince? Unless . . ." He recalled what the bluenette had said earlier. _Close to the Devil . . ._His eyes widened. "No . . ."

"Yes, Robert. I'm in love with Kai, the Devil," Tyson admitted. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that . . ._

Robert looked ready to kill someone. "You cannot be serious! How can you be in love with that- that!" He didn't finish. _I can't talk trash about the Devil here! Damn!_"I forbid it!"

"What? You're not my keeper or my father! You can't do that!"

"Your father forbids it!"

"Well, then I refuse!"

Robert looked taken aback. _What has happened to you, your highness?_"Then, I have no other choice. Your father will hear about this. War is on its way."

Tyson gasped. "No! Please, I beg of you! Just tell father that you couldn't find me! Anything to keep a war from happening!" he hissed. It would not do to have others listening in on the conversation.

"I've made up my mind. This will be for your own good. We will save you from the evil clutches of Hell." Robert placed some money on the table. "This should be enough for your lunch. I will not be staying." He got up and stood next to Tyson. "One more thing. Why don't you move your arms, hmm? It's not like you have anything to hide."

The bluenette's eyes widened. "W-why should I move my arms? I'm perfectly comfortable like this." _Father can't know . . . Not that._

"Move. Your. Arms," Robert demanded. When Tyson made no movement he grabbed the young angel's arms and pulled them away from his body.

"No!" Tyson screamed.

The waiters in the restaurant took action immediately. "What do you think you're doing with the Devil's mate?" one yelled and grabbed Robert's arm. Another one grabbed the other arm and hauled the purple haired man out the door. "And don't come back!" They slammed the door behind them. Some minutes later his team hurried outside.

"Robert! Robert? What's wrong?" Oliver asked worriedly. Robert remained sitting on the sidewalk.

"He . . ." Robert could not even finish the sentence. But, he could also not deny what he had seen. _The Devil knocked him up. The king will not be pleased. Heads will roll._He smirked. _Demon heads . . ._

Back inside the restaurant Tyson sat in the booth with his face buried in his hands. "No, no, no," he whispered over and over.

The waiter gently shook his shoulder. "Are you alright, your highness? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, no . . ." The bluenette could only repeat those words.

Another waiter appeared next to the first. "We've contacted the Devil. He should be here soon."

"Great. What about that guy? Did the guards find him?" the waiter asked. He looked hopeful.

"No. He got away."

"Damn . . ." The waiter turned his attention back to Tyson. "Don't worry, your highness. The Devil will be here soon."

_Kai will be so mad . . ._Tyson looked up when the door slammed open. "Kai . . ." he said weakly when he saw who rushed in.

"Tyson!" Kai ran to his mate and held him close. "I was so worried when I got the call! Are you okay? Why were you out alone? Did that awful man hurt you?" He looked at the guards who arrived soon after him. "Did you find him? Well?"

"No, your majesty. He got away," one guard answered.

"Damn! Well, don't just stand there! Keep looking!" Kai demanded. The guards saluted and scurried outside.

"Kai . . . I'm sorry for going out. I thought . . . Kai, we have to talk." Tyson looked at him with a serious expression.

The Devil nodded. "Are you sure you're not hurt first?" He sighed in relief when the bluenette shook his head. "Okay." He gently lifted his lover and carried him bridal style.

The young angel prince blushed slightly. "Y-you don't have to carry me . . ."

Kai smiled lovingly at the bluenette. "Nonsense. I love holding you in my arms." He turned around and walked out the door.

. . .

"So . . . What they've been saying is true," Kai said. He and Tyson were sitting on a couch inside the Devil's mansion in Venevero. He had one in every major city.

"Yeah . . ." Tyson confirmed sadly. "Father is going to start a war once Robert returns."

"Heh. What a gutsy and foolish move to come to Hell themselves. If I'm right, they're still here somewhere."

"W-what?" The bluenette looked at him, confused.

"I told all of the guards watching the portals to question everyone who passes through. I also told them to be wary of a man with purple hair. I will be informed at once if they dare try leaving, and they will be captured." The Devil smirked. He so enjoyed playing games of cat and mouse sometimes, especially when the mice hurt his mate. No, no one was going to get away with that.

"Kai, no!" the young angel cried.

"Huh?"

"It's bad if they tell my father I'm here, but it's worse if they came here and never went back! He'd think Hell's kidnapping angels! Kai, I'm so scared . . ." Tyson sobbed into Kai's chest. _God, why am I so weak? It must be because of the hormones . . ._He remembered when Salima told him he would be rather . . . emotional because of the pregnancy. The Devil wrapped his arms around the bluenette and held him close. Tyson pulled away slightly to look at Kai after he stopped crying, suddenly feeling determined. "L-let me go talk to them."

"What?" The Devil looked shocked. "Oh, no. I'm not letting you anywhere near those pompous, stiff necked, non-accepting-" He was interrupted when soft lips landed on his. He unconsciously laid the smaller boy down and crawled on top of him, trying not to put too much weight on the angel's belly.

"Then," Tyson began after they pulled away, "Why don't you come with me? Oh, I've got it!" He grinned. "We can send a message to father telling him to meet us on Earth! That way, there will be no home field advantages!"

"Hmm . . ." Kai looked hesitant at first, then nodded. "Fine. Let's do it when we get back to the Capital. But, for now . . ." He pressed his lips against his mate's once more as his hands ran up and down the bluenette's sides. Tyson shivered and moaned in pleasure. He felt the Devil's tongue on his lower lip so he opened his mouth, and Kai's tongue immediately shot inside. The bluenette moaned again as his lover explored his mouth for the millionth time since they "met". Love was such a sweet thing . . . But, it could also ruin someone's life forever.

(A few days later)

"You gotta come and visit more often!" Tyson exclaimed as he hugged his best friend. It was time to return to the Capital. "Okay?"

Max laughed and hugged his friend back. "Of course! We're not so busy anymore. Right, Ray?" He grinned and looked at his lover expectantly.

Ray also laughed. "Sure. We'll even meet you guys at the other major cities!" He paused. "Unless Tala will be there."

Max groaned. "Come on, Ray! Please?" He gave his boyfriend the puppy dog eyes.

Ray could not resist. "Fine! But I won't speak to him!"

Everyone laughed. Even Kai managed a small amused smile. "We better go. We have a lot to do before we have to leave again," Kai reminded his mate, who reluctantly let go of the blond.

"Okay . . . You better keep your promise, Max, Ray!" The bluenette followed after the Devil onto the plane.

(In Heaven)

"Your majesty, a letter has just arrived!" an angel guard said as he ran into the throne room. "And it's from Hell!"

"WHAT?" the angel King boomed. "Well, give it to me!" He swiped the paper from the young man and read it. His expression changed many times as he looked over it. Anger, confusion, disgust, shock, more anger . . . He looked about ready to deck the poor guard. "So, it's going to be like that, huh? Fine. You there!" he addressed the guard. "Ready my chariot in three weeks! Also, make sure the rest of the guard is ready by then. That's when we leave for Earth . . ."

(In Hell)

Tyson and Kai were ready to go to Earth three weeks after they returned to the Capital. Tyson was almost in his fifth month of pregnancy, so his bump had grown rather large. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kai asked his mate. "Your father will know the moment he sees you."

The young angel prince nodded quickly. "I'm sure. I gotta do this. Besides, I'm sure Robert told him . . ." He looked down at his belly and smiled happily. "Don't worry, baby. Mommy and daddy will protect you."

"Nothing will happen. To _either_of you. I promise," Kai said and gently placed his hand on Tyson's stomach. He smiled when he felt a little kick, and the bluenette groaned softly.

"They're so active all of the sudden!" Tyson chuckled and grinned at Kai. "They must get it from their daddy."

The Devil smirked. "I bet it's going to be a boy. It sure is strong."

"Aww! I hope it's a girl. Then, I can dress her in the cutest outfits."

Now Kai chuckled. "Whatever they are, I'll be happy."

The bluenette hugged his lover. "Yeah! Me too."

"Isn't that sweet? You two love birds ready to go?" a voice interrupted them.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Kai said and glared at Tala. He suddenly felt very annoyed. "Let's just get this over with. Everyone accounted for?" He looked around his "throne room". Well, it was more like an office, since Hell was more modernized than Heaven. Tala stood on one side with his squad, while Ray stood on the other with his own. Max stood next to Tyson. "Hn. We leave. Now." The Devil held his mate close as they stepped through the open portal in the middle of the room. Ray held Max as they followed after them, and everyone else in the room disappeared soon after.

"I just hope this works . . ." Tala said before jumping into the vortex.

The meeting place was an old and abandoned battle field on Earth. The grass had managed to grow again after the years of being untouched. _But how long will that last? What a place for a meeting between two peoples who hate each other . . ._Tyson thought sadly. Shivers went up and down his spine as he walked closely to the Devil, who had an arm wrapped protectively around the bluenette's shoulders. They finally reached the top of the hill and were met with a small army of angels.

"Hold!" Kai ordered his men and stepped forward. He kept his mate hidden behind him in an attempt to keep him safe. Maybe, just maybe, he could hide his lover's pregnancy from the King of Heaven . . .

"Son, why are you hiding behind some demon?" the bluenette's father asked in a disgusted tone. Kai felt his anger boil and was about to yell at the angel King, but Tyson beat him to it.

The young angel prince stepped out from behind the Devil and stood out in the open. The angels gasped. "Don't you dare speak that way about him, father!" the bluenette screamed as loud as he could. Then, he became quiet. _Oh . . . Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Darn hormones!_

"No . . . No way!" Hiro shouted and ran over to his little brother. "Who- what- where- when- why- how?"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Hiro! I'm sure you know what and how!" He placed his hands on his large bump unconsciously.

Hiro growled. "Okay, then answer the who, where, when, and why!"

The bluenette met his brother's challenging gaze with one of his own. "Okay, fine! About five months ago, in Hell, with Kai, and because I love him!"

Hiro fell silent, as did everyone else. The air was filled with tension that could drown anyone who took a single breath. He reached out to his younger brother but was stopped by the dual haired Devil, who was now standing in front of the bluenette protectively. Kai gave him the deadliest glare ever and said, "Back away. Now." His voice was dripping with venom.

"What? This is ridiculous! He's my brother! You back away from him!" Hiro shouted back. He tried reaching out for his brother once more, but Kai would not budge. "Ty! A little help here!"

"Hiro . . . No." Tyson shook his head sadly and remained behind his lover. "I'm sorry."

Hiro looked like he'd just been betrayed. Well, he kind of was, but that wasn't the point. "Tyson, what are you saying?"

All of the angels listened intently as the young angel prince spoke. "I'm not going back. My home is in Hell now." The bluenette hugged the Devil from behind. "I love him, Hiro, father. I love Kai, the Devil. And I'm not ashamed," he confessed. He looked at them with determination.

Tyson's father felt ready to kill someone. A certain dual haired someone. "Is that your final answer, _son_?" His face scrunched up when his youngest son gave a confirming nod. "I see. Then, I will have to take you back by force." He looked at Max. "You have failed me." Max looked down sadly. Then, he looked back up and met the King's gaze with determination. The angel King was taken aback. "Oh? Have it your way. Men, prepare to fight!" All of the angels readied their weapons.

Kai cursed loudly and scowled. "Protect my mate at all cost!" he ordered the demons, and they too got ready to fight. He turned around and looked at his lover worriedly when he heard a little whimper from behind him. "Ty?"

"I don't want this! Please, can't we all just calm down?" Tyson begged loudly and held his belly protectively.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? It's too late for that now! You're coming back with me and that's final!" the King of Heaven yelled as his men charged forward.

"Shit!" Kai cursed again and grew his wings quickly. He picked his mate up gently but swiftly and began to fly. Hiro tried to follow after them, but Ray managed to hold him down.

"ENOUGH!" a voice called shrilly just in time to stop the two sides from colliding. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Everyone looked to see where the voice came from, and the King of Heaven growled. "You two! What are you doing here? This is none of your business!"

Fate and Destiny rushed to the middle of the battle field. "Oh, but it is! You cannot do this on Earth! This is the neutral place! Any quarrels you have must be fought in either Heaven or Hell!" Destiny stated.

"Here's an idea! Why don't you just not fight at all?" Fate added.

"Fine! I won't fight if you can convince my foolish son to come back home!" the King of Heaven replied.

"Father, I've already told you that I won't! I need to stay with my lover!" Tyson cried.

"You may not! Don't you see what he's done to you? Impregnated by a demon! It's against nature for angels and demons to breed!"

"There's no rule for it!"

"Then I'll make one now! Angels are forbidden from mating with demons!"

"You can't do that!"

"I just did!"

"Well, then I don't care!"

"You're such a child!"

"I must get it from you!"

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!" father and son screamed at the same time.

"You're majesty, we must talk, now," Destiny said dangerously and pulled the King of Heaven to the side. "Listen to what I have to say and listen well. You cannot, I repeat, CANNOT break those two apart! They deserve this chance! They've been torn apart so many times before!"

"What are you talking about? This is the first time they've met!" the angel Kind fumed.

"Yes, in this life! There is more going on here than you can comprehend! I beg of you, accept your son's decision and let him be happy!"

The angel king turned away from the sisters and stood in the middle of the battle field. "Angels! We return home!"

Tyson grinned and whooped. "Father! I knew you'd understand eventually!"

"We will attack Hell directly!"

The bluenette's face fell. "What?"

"Fly now!" the King of Heaven demanded and the angels took flight. He turned his attention to his youngest son. "You will come home whether you want to or not. It's only a matter of time." And, with that said, he disappeared through the portal to Heaven with the other angels.

Tyson remained speechless for a few moments before he finally cracked. He pressed his face against Kai's chest and sobbed. "Ty . . . I'm here . . ." the Devil cooed softly. He landed on the ground and held his mate tightly.

"So, what do we do now?" Tala asked as he and Ray walked over to them.

"We prepare and wait. That's all we can do . . ."

**Mint**: Intense . . .

**Kai and Ray**: (Glares) Why do you always do this?

**Mint**: Do what?

**Bladebreakers**: Cause us pain!

**Avy**: I'd run if I was you.

**Neko**: Yeah.

**Mint**: (Eyes widen) (Runs)

**Bladebreakers**: GET BACK HERE! (Chases Mint)

**Avy and Neko****: (Sweat drops) Please****review****and exit via doorway!**

**Tala**: (Walks in) Hey. Where are the others? And who are you two?

**Neko**: AH! (Hits Tala with a bat) GET OUT!

**Tala**: OW! Why'd you do that?

**Neko**: (Hits Tala again)

**Tala**: STOP!

**Avy**: (Sweat drops) Neko, what _are_ you doing?

**Neko**: He scared me!

**Tala**: (Growls) Well you didn't have to hit me!

**Avy and Neko**: (Grins innocently) Good night!


End file.
